


Finding New Love and Happiness

by yukihime1827



Series: Finding Series [1]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe- No Mafia, Cute Kids, Family, Family Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I'm Bad At Tagging, Kid Fic, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Mpreg, Plus Elena, Slow Build, Stubborn Tsuna, Vongola First Generation are Children
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-01 06:12:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12150351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukihime1827/pseuds/yukihime1827
Summary: AU. Tsuna left Italy and went to Japan to forget his love for his best friend Reborn. Six years later he meets Hibari Kyoya. Can he make Tsuna forget his love for Reborn? Only with help of four little cupids.





	1. Meeting the Hibari Siblings

_"Aahh!"_

_  
There are two people in bed making love to each other with so much passion and love,_

_  
"Reborn!"_

_  
"Luce!"_

_  
or not._

_That name Reborn called out shattered his heart to pieces and made him realize something. He realized that Reborn will never be his. Reborn's heart belonged to Luce and her only. He hated it. He hated her._  
  
Tsuna got out of his trip down memory when he heard a small child cry. He saw two kids, a boy and a girl they were about five to seven years old and dressed like they were in a high-class party. They looked so out of place in the middle of the sidewalk as people just walk past them. _People these days_ , Tsuna thought. He walked up to them and got a good look at the children. The boy was about seven with platinum blonde hair that made a 'M' shape with his bangs and icy blue eyes. He was wearing a black suit with a dress shirt and purple bow tie but he had dress shorts instead of pants, finished off with shiny black dress shoes. The boy was also trying to comfort the girl. The girl was about five with golden blonde hair pulled into pigtails by indigo hair ribbons and sapphire blue eyes that were filled with tears. She was wearing a cute pink dress that had indigo roses on the bottom of it, white dress socks with shiny black mary-jane's, and a white-cream color cardigan. He knelt to the one that was crying.

  
"What's wrong little one?" he asked.

  
The boy got in front of the girl in a protective way. He was wary of Tsuna. His father always told him to be wary of strangers.

  
Tsuna saw this and softly said, "Don't worry I won't hurt or do anything bad to you. I just want to help. My name is Sawada Tsunayoshi but I like to be called Tsuna. What's yours?"

  
Seeing no threat in Tsuna the boy answered, "My name is Hibari Alaude and this is my sister Hibari Elena."

  
Tsuna smiled that he was able to gain a little of their trust.

  
"What's wrong?" he asked again.

  
"We were at a party with our Tou-chan and we got bored so we went outside. But we can't remember our way back and and..." said the girl named Elena but started tearing up at the end. Tsuna got out a handkerchief and wiped Elena's tears. He tried to calm the little girl and succeeded. He gave her a warm smile.

  
"It's going to be alright Elena-chan," he said then he turned to face Alaude. "Alaude-kun do you have your father's number in case you get lost?"

  
Alaude nodded and took out a piece of paper out of his pocket. Then he gave it to Tsuna. He looked for his phone then remembered that he left it at home. He turned to the kids and asked, "Do you guys want to come to my house so I can call or do you want me to take you to the police station? I don't have my phone with me so those are our two options. "

  
"I pick the first one!" shouted Elena cheerfully.

  
"No Elena, it'll be better if we go to the police. They know father after all," her brother said. Elena looked at her older brother with her biggest puppy-dog eyes and said pleadingly, "Pretty please Onii-sama."

  
She didn't want to go to the police station. The policemen always scare her to death even if they knew their father and knew they wouldn't hurt them. Alaude knew that the only time his sister calls him 'Onii-sama' is when she wants something from him or when she did something that would make him mad at her. He tried to be strong but Elena bumped up the power of her puppy-dog eyes and he couldn't resist anymore.

  
"Fine," he sighed in defeat. Elena squealed happily and hugged him.

  
Tsuna just watched everything that was happening and couldn't stop thinking that they reminded him of two people he knew very well.  
  



	2. Triple Birthdays

Tsuna, Elena, and Alaude were walking on the street. Tsuna holding Elena's hand and Elena holding Alaude's (Tsuna offered but he refused). When they were about to past a supermarket, Tsuna asked, "Is it ok if we pass by the supermarket first? I need to buy some things."

  
The kids nodded and they went inside. While Tsuna picking out some items the kids noticed that he was getting ingredients for a cake. Elena being curious asked, "Is it someone's birthday today, Tsuna-san?"

  
"Tsuna just fine and yes it is. Two people actually. So I'm making a small cake for each of them," Tsuna answered glancing at Elena.

  
"Then can you make me a cake too?" she asked shyly then added, "It's also my birthday today."

  
"Elena, don't impose on others." Alaude scolded. She lowered her head and apologized.

  
"It's ok Alaude-kun, I don't mind." Tsuna said.

  
Then he bent down to look at Elena and asked, "What's your favorite type of cake, Elena-chan?"

  
"Strawberry Shortcake," she answered.

  
"Really, it's my favorite too!" Tsuna said cheerfully.

  
"Really?"

  
"Yup, so would you would like to help me bake the cakes when get to my house?"

  
"Hai!"

* * *

  
  
After they finished shopping they made it to Tsuna's house. It was a nice and homey two-story house. They went inside and placed the shopping bags on the table in the kitchen.

  
"So should we start the cakes or call your father first?" Tsuna asked.

  
Elena shouted, "Cakes!"

  
"Alaude-kun?" Tsuna asked him.

  
"It's fine." Alaude huffed. Tsuna told him that if he ever got bored watching them bake he could help them out or he could go to the living room to watch TV or read a book.

  
Tsuna put on an apron and got one for Elena to wear. They started on a vanilla cake, then the strawberry shortcake and lastly a chocolate cake.

  
While they were waiting for the cakes to finish baking he and Elena started on the frosting and icing.

  
The oven timer went off just as they finished the frosting, Tsuna put on some oven mitts, and took out each cake placing them on a cooling rack. They started on the icing while they were waiting for the cakes to cool down.

  
Elena was happy that she was helping Tsuna with all the baking. _Is this what it's like to do stuff with your mommy_ , she wondered.

  
Alaude just watched how they made the icing. Tsuna showed Elena how to mix the ingredients or what to put in the bowl. Elena happily and eagerly followed Tsuna's instructions. He hasn't seen his sister this happy since their mother died a year ago. He had small smile on his face and went to help them.

  
Tsuna was really happy that Alaude decided to help them. He could tell that they both seemed closed off to everyone but themselves and he wanted to help them for some unexplainable reason he couldn’t figure out. As they each finished frosting the cakes, Tsuna grabbed three icing bags and filled them with icing. The first bag was filled with reddish-orange icing, the second with orange icing and the last bag with pink icing.

  
He used the first bag to write 'Happy Birthday Xanxus' on the chocolate cake covered with a dark navy blue frosting, the second to write 'Happy Birthday Giotto' on the vanilla cake covered with a sky blue frosting and the last bag to write 'Happy Birthday Elena' on the strawberry shortcake covered with a light pink frosting.

  
When Tsuna finished with all the cakes Elena asked, "Who are Xan and Gio?"

  
She couldn't say their names so she went with the next best thing. Tsuna chuckled and said, "Xanxus and Giotto little one. They are my twin sons and your age."

  
Tsuna cleaned his hands and took out his wallet. He grabbed a picture from his wallet and showed it to Elena. The picture had two boys about four year old sitting next to each other. The one on the left was tan with spiky raven colored hair and red eyes with a smirk on his face. Next to him was a mini-Tsuna except he had blonde hair with golden-amber eyes and had a big bright smile on his face.

  
"The one with black hair is Xanxus and the blonde is Giotto." Tsuna said.

  
"Are those really their real names?" Elena asked giving the photo to her brother to see.

  
"No," Tsuna pouted then added, "Xanxus' real name is Ieyoshi and Giotto's Ieyasu. They just didn't like their real names so they made new ones. I don't get why they have perfectly good names."  
Elena giggled at that while Alaude smirked.  
  
A few minutes later the doorbell rang and Tsuna went to open it. Elena and Alaude followed to see who it was. When Tsuna opened the door he got tackled by a blonde blur.

  
"Mama!" the blonde blur shouted.

  
_Mama?,_   Alaude wondered.

  
"Hey Gio, how was your day?" Tsuna asked.

  
"It was really fun! Aunt Kyoko took us to the aquarium and the zoo! I got to see the lions, Mama!" Giotto said excitedly.

  
"Did you now," Tsuna asked as he picked him up into a hug.

  
"He almost cried when we when we had to leave the zoo. Hi Mama." said Xanxus.

  
"Did not," Giotto denied.

  
"Did so," Xanxus replied.

  
"Hi Xan, did you have fun, too?" Tsuna asked before a fight can break out and ruffled his hair.

  
"It was okay." he answered.

  
"Tsuna-kun, I'll be going now," Kyoko said making her presence known.

  
"I'm sorry Kyoko-chan. Thanks again for taking them out after you picked them up from preschool." Tsuna said.

  
"It's no problem. I'll see you tomorrow for the twins’ birthday party. Bye boys and a happy birthday to you." Kyoko said as she left.

  
"Bye Aunt Kyoko. Thank you for taking us out," the twins said.

  
Then they went inside. The twins saw that there were two other people inside their house beside their mama.

  
Giotto, still in Tsuna's arms, tilted his head cutely and asked, "Who are they Mama?"

  
"And why are they in our house?" Xanxus added getting protectively in front of his mama and younger brother.

  
That made Alaude put his own younger sibling protectively behind him. Tsuna just sighed at the both of them.

  
_They really are alike_ , Tsuna thought.

  
"Xanxus it's okay. I'm helping them. Giotto this is Alaude-kun and his younger sister Elena-chan. Alaude-kun you didn't have to do that. Xanxus is just a little protective. So why don't we all go to the living room," Tsuna said.

  
"Fine Mama/Tsuna-san," Xanxus and Alaude huffed.  
  
Tsuna left to go upstairs to get something. So in the living room there was a glaring contest between Xanxus and Alaude. While Giotto and Elena, who became friends instantly, were talking about sweets.

  
**With Tsuna**

  
Tsuna was in his bedroom looking through his closet until he found a big box. Inside the box were a bunch clothes and toys for a girl who was between the ages of newborn to five-year old. Wondering why he has girl stuff when he only has boys. Well Tsuna thought Giotto was going to be a girl when he was pregnant with the twins. So he bought a lot of girl things. Anyways back to Tsuna. He was looking for a present for Elena since it's her birthday too. When he found the perfect present for Elena he put it in a pink gift bag with indigo polka-dots. Tsuna then grabbed Xanxus' and Giotto's presents his camera and went down to the kitchen. He grabbed the cakes and took them to the living room.

  
"Okay time for cake and presents," Tsuna announced setting the three cakes on the coffee table. The two birthday boys and one birthday girl went in front of their cakes while Tsuna lit the candles. When he finished he took a picture of the three. Tsuna and Alaude then sang 'Happy Birthday' to the three. They blew out their candles as Tsuna took another picture.

  
Tsuna gave his presents to the birthday boys and girl. Giotto's present was a lion stuff animal and a medallion that had a Roman numeral one on the front. On the back was his full name but instead of his last name being 'Sawada' it was 'Vongola' with a small crest and the name 'Talbot' on the bottom. Xanxus the same thing except his stuff animal was a liger and his medallion had a Roman numeral ten instead of a one. He had his full name on the back and like Giotto his last name said 'Vongola' instead of 'Sawada' with a small crest and the name 'Talbot' on the bottom. Elena's present was also like the boys. She got an indigo color teddy bear with a pink ribbon around its neck and instead of a medallion she got a sapphire heart-shaped necklace.

  
Elena was surprise that Tsuna actually gave her a present since they only met today and he just found out that it was her birthday a couple of hours ago. She was really happy. Both she and Giotto tackled him into a hug. They thanked him and said how much they love their presents. Xanxus just waited until they calmed down so he can thank his mom. Alaude had a small smile as he saw his sister so happy on her birthday.

  
After they all ate some cake and Tsuna helped the twins and Elena put on their necklace/medallions the doorbell rang.

  
"That's probably Alaude-kun and Elena-chan's papa. I called him before I got the cakes," Tsuna said getting up to answer the door.  



	3. Papa Skylark

To say Hibari Kyoya angry was an understatement. He was downright furious and ready to kill. It has been two hours since he found out that his son and daughter were missing. Kusakabe told him that they couldn't find his children anywhere he let so much killer intent that everyone in the ballroom could feel it. He sent all of Namimori’s policemen out to find his children but they all gave him negative results. What's worse is that today was his daughter's birthday and they couldn't celebrate it with just the three of them (four, if you count Kusakabe) because it landed on the same day as a business party he had to attend. He was about ready to snap until his phone rang.

  
"What do you want?" he asked coldly.

  
"Um, are you Alaude-kun's and Elena-chan's father?" the caller asked.

  
He perked up at the names of his children and demanded, "Who are you and why do you have my children?"

  
"My name is Sawada Tsunayoshi and I found your children when I was out shopping. I was wondering if you could pick them up from my house?" the caller, Tsuna, said.

  
Hibari immediately replied yes and Tsuna gave him his address. Hibari hung up and told Kusakabe to drive him to Tsuna house as fast as he can.

  
When they made it to Tsuna's house he got out the door and rang the doorbell. A small brunet male with chocolate-brown eyes opened the door.

  
"You must be their father. Hello, I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi but you can call me Tsuna." said the brunet.

  
"Hibari Kyoya." he said.

  
"Well, Hibari-san if you could follow me to the living room." Tsuna said.  
  
The kids were waiting in the living room waiting for Tsuna to return. Xanxus and Alaude have a better relationship than they had in the beginning. So they would talk to each other now and then while Giotto and Elena played with their stuff animals together. They stopped when they noticed the two men walk into the room.

  
"Papa!" Elena shouted happily as she ran to hug him.

  
"Hello father." Alaude said as he walked to them.

  
"Alaude, Elena you didn't cause any trouble for Sawada-san?" Hibari asked as he put Elena down.

 

"No," they answered.

  
"Papa I baked a cake today and look," Elena ran to where Giotto was then came back. "Tsuna-san gave me a teddy bear and this pretty necklace for my birthday," she said happily showing her papa what she got.

  
Hibari looked at them then looked at Tsuna and said, "You didn't have to do that."

  
"It's fine Hibari-san. It's also my sons' birthday and it wouldn't be fair if they got a present and Elena-chan didn't. Besides I already had those for a long time and it would have stayed in my closet." Tsuna said.

  
"Papa can we sleepover at Tsuna-san's house?" Elena asked her father.

  
"Yeah Mama! Can Ena-chan and Al-kun sleepover?" Giotto asked.

  
"Only if Hibari-san agrees," Tsuna said.

  
Giotto went over to Elena; they both looked at Hibari with big puppy-dog eyes and said, "Pretty please Papa/Hibari-san."

  
Hibari was resisting the cuteness and was about to say no when Elena and Giotto raised their level of cuteness. Hibari couldn't take it anymore.

  
"Fine," Hibari sighed defeated.

  
Tsuna was trying not to laugh since he saw the same thing a couple of hours ago. _Like father, like son_ , he thought. Hibari noticed Tsuna and glared at him. Tsuna just smiled in return.

  
"You could stay too, Hibari-san. If that'll make you more comfortable," Tsuna offered.

Hibari nodded. On the inside he sighed in relief.

* * *

  
  
Tsuna and Hibari were in the kitchen while the twins, Elena, and Alaude were upstairs in the twins' bedroom.

  
Tsuna was cooking dinner for everyone while Hibari sat at the table drinking the coffee Tsuna made for him.

  
"So when is your husband coming home?" Hibari asked.

  
Hibari figured since Tsuna's sons call him mama that he's in a relationship with a male. Which is common in their time. What Hibari didn't know is why he felt bothered that Tsuna was already with someone.

  
"I'm not married. It's just me and my sons," Tsuna answered.

  
"And their father?"

  
"Not here and that's okay with me. They don't need him."

  
To Hibari it sound like 'I don't need him' in a painful tone and he didn't like. He likes it when Tsuna is happy and he does not know why.

  
"What about you Hibari-san? Wouldn't your wife worry that you and your kids aren't home?"

  
"No, she died around a year ago."

  
"Oh."

  
There was an uncomfortable silence until Tsuna called the kids down for dinner.

* * *

  
After dinner Tsuna bathe all the kids and got them ready for bed. He also able to find clothes that fit Hibari for him to wear to sleep.

  
Right now everyone was in the twins' bedroom because Giotto and Elena wanted Tsuna and Hibari to read them a bedtime story. They pushed the twins' bed together so everyone could fit. Xanxus and Alaude that the ends, Tsuna and Hibari in the middle and Elena and Giotto sitting on their parents' laps. The story they were reading was 'Cinderella'. Hibari and Tsuna read a page each before switching.

  
By the end of the story everyone was asleep except for Hibari. He moved all the children to one side of the bed so they'll be comfortable. When he finished he noticed that Tsuna had his arms around his waist. He tried to take them off so he could go to the guest room to sleep. But Tsuna had an iron grip and wouldn't let go.

  
Hibari just sighed and laid down on the bed adjusting his body when Tsuna buried his face into Hibari's chest. As Hibari put his arms around Tsuna the smell of vanilla and chocolate filled his nose before he too fell asleep.


	4. Birthday Date

It was early morning and Tsuna was asleep in his room until his youngest son came in and jumped on him to wake him up.

"Come on Mama. Wake up!" Giotto shouted.

Tsuna groaned and turned to his side.

"Mama, wake up. Al-kun, Ena-chan and their papa are going to be here soon to take us on our date," Giotto said.

At the word 'date' Tsuna sat up instantly almost knocking Giotto off.

"I'm sorry Gio," Tsuna apologized.

"It's okay Mama. Come on we have to get ready before Al-kun and Ena-chan come," Giotto said.

"Hai, hai, go wake up your brother and get dressed," Tsuna said.

"Hai and Happy birthday Mama," Giotto said then kissed his mom on the cheek.

Tsuna thanked him and Giotto went out to wake up his brother.

Yup, today was October 14th Tsuna's birthday, his 26th birthday. Four days after the twins’ birthday. It's also four days since he met Elena and Alaude.

_Three days since I woke in Hibari-san's arms_ , Tsuna thought as a blush came to his face. He went redder when he remembers what happened after.

**Flashback**

Tsuna was content as he slept burying himself deeper into the warmth. He felt the warmth's arms tighten around him. Wait, arms? Tsuna immediately opened his eyes and all he saw was fabric. He lifted his head. There in front of him was a sleeping Hibari.

Tsuna blushed and tried to get out of the embrace without waking Hibari. But Hibari's grip on him was strong so he really couldn't move that much. Tsuna noticed how peaceful and handsome Hibari looked when he was asleep.

Tsuna placed his hand on Hibari's cheek. Hibari leaned into Tsuna's touch making him blush again. When he was about to pull his hand away another kept it in place. Chocolate-brown met steel-grey.

"You know it's rude to touch someone when they're asleep," Hibari said.

Tsuna blushed for a third time since he woke up. "C-can you l-let g-go of my h-ha-hand."

"No."

"W-why?"

"Punishment."

"W-what about the k-kids?"

"Downstairs playing."

"I-I need t-to make br-breakfast."

"It can wait."

"Bu-but..."

Hibari sighed letting go of the brunet, "Fine, but I'm going taking you out three days from now."

"I ha-have work and the t-twins have to g-go to s-school," Tsuna stutter as blushed again.

"You three can miss a day. Or do you want to stay here in my arms for the day?" Hibari said with a smirk.

Tsuna turned redder mumbling an 'I'll go' before getting up and sending a glare at Hibari as he left. Hibari smirked in return.

**End of Flashback**

So now he has to go out with Hibari. But by no means is this a date. Tsuna will strongly say it's not a date. Even when all his friends said it was at the twins' birthday party he denied it.  
When Tsuna finished changing he went to check on Xanxus and Giotto.

* * *

  
The Sawada Family was eating breakfast when the doorbell rang. Tsuna got up from the table to open the door while Xanxus and Giotto continued eating.

When he opened the door he got tackled into a hug by Elena.

 "Tsuna-san!" Elena shouted happily.

"Hey Elena-chan, how are you?" Tsuna asked as he picked her up.

"I'm good. I can't wait to go out on our date," she said happily as Tsuna flinched at the word 'date'.

"Me too." Tsuna said.

"Hello Tsuna-san," Alaude greeted.

"Hello Alaude-kun. Why don't you and Elena-chan go to the kitchen where Giotto and Xanxus are," Tsuna said as he put Elena down.

Alaude nodded, grabbed his sister by the hand and led her to the kitchen.

"Don't I get a hello Tsunayoshi?" Hibari asked pretending to be hurt.

"No and don't call me by my first name," Tsuna said with glare.

"You hurt me, Tsunayoshi. You should greet a guest when they come to your home. Unless you want to be punished," Hibari said smirking.

"Yeah right, what's the worse _you_ can do?" Tsuna challenged.

Hibari closed gap between him and Tsuna and whispered in his ear with a low seductive voice, "I'll bite you to death."

It sent chills down Tsuna's spine. Hibari left for the kitchen leaving a blushing Tsuna at the door.  
  
After the Hibari Incident as Tsuna liked to call it, everyone got in Hibari's car so he can take them to their destination for today.

"Where are we going?" Tsuna asked buckling his seatbelt.

"It's a secret," Hibari answered as he turned on the car.

It was long car ride out of Namimori and into a forest. When they made it to the base of a mountain Hibari turned off the car.

"We're going to walk the rest of the way." Hibari said.

They got out of the car while Hibari got something out of the trunk of the car.

"A picnic basket?" Tsuna questioned.

"You'll see," Hibari replied.

They started their hike up the mountain. Hibari and Tsuna holding Elena's and Giotto's hands while Alaude and Xanxus walked in front of them. When they made it to a clearing Hibari led them through a hidden path in the trees. At the end of the path was small meadow that had a view of Namimori.

"This is really beautiful," Tsuna said amazed.

"I knew you'd like it," Hibari said.

They set up a picnic blanket and had a picnic lunch in the meadow. When they finished eating the kids started playing in the meadow while Hibari and Tsuna just watched.

Hibari got a cup-cake from the picnic basket. He put a candle on top and lit it. He gave it to Tsuna and said, "Happy Birthday Tsunayoshi."

Tsuna stared at him, gaping like a fish.

"H-how?" Tsuna finally managed to say.

"Your youngest told me while you were still asleep three days ago. So blow out the candle." Hibari replied.

Tsuna blew the candle out then asked, "Why are you doing this?"

"Because I want you to be mine and only mine. You could say it was love at first sight," Hibari answered.

"But I don't want anything to do with love!"

"Then I'll make you fall for me then you won't be able to deny me."


	5. Playdate: New Faces

It's been five days since Hibari declared to make Tsuna fall in love with him. But put that aside for now. Tsuna thought it would be nice for Alaude and Elena get to know more kids their age. So he decided to have a play date at his house with Xanxus, Giotto and their friends so they can interact more and make new friends.

  
So there they were in the living room of the Sawada house with Xanxus and Giotto waiting for the twins' friends to arrive. Xanxus, Giotto, and Elena fell asleep while waiting for the others to arrive.

* * *

 

The first to arrive were the Yamamoto Siblings. They are the sons of Yamamoto Takeshi and Hayato. They consist of five-year old fraternal twin sons and a four-year old son. The oldest is Gandalf or G since he hates his name. He's exactly like his Papa with his octopus-shaped hair to his scowl and short temper except he has red hair and eyes. His younger twin brother by three minutes is Ugetsu or Asari since no one except his twin, his parents, Xanxus, their older friends and adults can actually say his name. He's exactly like his Tou-san with his happy-go-lucky carefree personality and calming aura. Lastly the youngest is Superbi or Squalo for his obsession with sharks. He has silver hair like is papa and grey eyes.

  
When they made it to the living room G shouted, "Oi! Who are you and why is Giotto sleeping on your lap?!"

  
"Maa, maa, G-nii clam down, I thinks he's the one Gio always talks about when were at school." Asari said.

  
_So he talks about me_ , Alaude thought a bit pleased as he held a sleeping Giotto a bit closer.

* * *

  
Squalo ran to a sleeping Xanxus and jumped on him.

  
"Voi! Wake up Xanxan!" Squalo shouted.

  
"Shut up Squalo you’re going wake up Elena," said a sleepy Xanxus.

  
"Too late Xan-nii," Elena said as she sat up rubbing her eyes.

  
Elena got really close to Xanxus and Giotto that she thinks of them as another set of older brothers. While the twins think of Elena as the little sister they never had.

  
"Voi! Who are you?" Squalo asked.

  
"Hi, I'm Hibari Elena but you can call me Ena," Elena said.

  
"Squalo. Vooii!" Squalo said.

  
"Oh so you're the one that Xan-nii told me about," Elena said.

  
"I didn't Elena," Xanxus said with a light blush.

  
"Did so," Elena said.

  
"Did _not_."

  
"Did _so_."

  
They went on for a while and Squalo wonder what they fighting about. If only you knew Squalo.

* * *

  
The next person to arrive was the seven-year old son of Sasagawa Ryohei and Hana. His name his Ryota, nicknamed Knuckle for his love of boxing like his dad. He looks exactly like his dad except he has really dark brown hair and dark honey eyes.

  
"EXTREME HI!" Knuckle greeted.

  
It was so loud that it woke up Giotto from his nap.

  
"Oi! You boxing idiot! You woke up Giotto!" G shouted at Knuckle.

  
"I am EXTREMELY sorry!" Knuckle apologized.

  
"You're still loud idiot!" G shouted then both them started fighting with Asari trying to calm them down.

  
"Ohayo Al-kun," Giotto greeted as he rubbed his eyes.

  
"It's not morning Gio," Alaude said flicking Giotto's forehead lightly.

  
"What was that for?" Giotto pouted.

  
_Cute_ , Alaude thought. Before he could answer he got interrupted by Asari.

  
"Hey Giotto, can you stop G-nii and Knuckle-nii from fighting?" Asari asked. "I can't stop them."

  
"Sure," Giotto said getting up from Alaude's lap.

  
_So close_ , Alaude thought as he saw Giotto leave.

* * *

  
The last to arrive was the seven-year old son of Rokudo Mukuro and Nagi or Chrome. His name is Daemon. He looks like is dad except he doesn't have mix match eyes, his hair was a light blue and instead of a pineapple hair style it was melon styled. He also has a similar laugh.

  
"Nufufu, who's this pretty girl in front me?" Daemon asked as he kissed Elena's hand. Elena just giggled and blushed. Before she could answer Alaude and Xanxus went in between them.

  
"What do you want with Elena Melon-head?" Xanxus growled.

  
Xanxus never really liked Daemon with his creepy laugh and his sly smile. He won't let him close to his new little sister.

  
"Oya oya, don't be so mean I-e-yo-shi-kun~." Daemon teased. _So her name is Elena_ , he thought.

  
"Who are you and what do you want with my sister?" Alaude asked before Xanxus could yell at Daemon.

  
"Oh. Are you her brother?" Daemon asked, "Nice to meet you, I'm Rokudo Daemon."

  
"Alaude."

  
"Nufufu. I think I'll call you Skylark-chan."

  
Alaude was about to attack Daemon when Giotto stopped him.

  
"Don't fight Al-kun," Giotto pleaded with big eyes while hugging him.

  
"I won't," Alaude said softly patting his head.

  
_Nufufu. This is interesting new information_ , Daemon thought, getting a plan ready so he'll be able to get close to Elena without having Xanxus and Alaude in the way.

* * *

**Omake**

Tsuna went to the living room and said, "Guys it's time for lunch."

  
All the kids went to the table to eat. Tsuna placed their lunch in front of each of them. When he finished he went to his seat. He was about to take his first bite of his food when pink smoke covered him with a 'poof'. In his place was a sixteen year old Tsuna.

_  
Where am I?_  Teen Tsuna wondered. When the smoke cleared he saw child versions of Vongola Primo and his guardians, minus Lampo, and Xanxus and Squalo of the Varia.

  
"Hiiiieeee!" Tsuna shrieked as he fell off the chair.

  
Xanxus and Giotto immediately went to see if their now young mom was okay.

  
"Mama, are you okay?" asked a worried Giotto.

  
"Mama!" Tsuna shrieked.

  
Giotto got sacred by how his mama was acting he hid behind Xanxus.

  
"Xan-nii, why is Mama acting funny? Why doesn't Mama know us?" Giotto asked his brother almost tearing up.

  
"I don't know Gio but everything is going to be okay." Xanxus tried to reassure his brother.

  
Tsuna felt guilty for making a little kid cry because he freaked out. Reborn would have hit him with a Leon Hammer for freaking out. 'That's not how a Mafia Boss acts.' he could hear him say.  
Tsuna went to the kids to apologize for scaring the child version of Primo.

  
"Hey, I'm sorry for scaring you 'cause I freaked out." he said softly.

  
Giotto came out from behind Xanxus and went towards Tsuna. When he got to Tsuna he gave him a hug and said, "It's okay, Mama."

  
Tsuna smiled a little and hugged him back but frowned when he heard the word 'mama'. Last time he checked he wasn't a girl.

  
"Why do you call me mama?" Tsuna asked when they finished the hug.

  
"'Cause your mine and Xan-nii's mama," Giotto said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

  
"That won't help Gio," Xanxus said.

  
"Then what will," he pouted.

  
"Give me a minute," Xanxus said as he went out the room. He came back with a big photo album and gave it to Tsuna.

  
Tsuna looked through the album. What he saw shocked him. There were pictures with an older him pregnant. He had the stomach and everything. He was about to shriek again when he remembered the kids in front of him and didn't want to scared them again. Tsuna kept looking through the album there were pictures of him, mini-Xanxus, and mini-Primo. Also there were ultrasound pictures of the twins and pictures of the day when they were born.

  
When Tsuna saw those pictures he felt all warm inside. The pictures of the album end on the twins' and Elena's birthday nine days ago. The rest was blank waiting to be filled. When he finished he gave Xanxus and Giotto a big hug. Accepting he was a mom in this world.

  
_Never thought I'd be hugging Xanxus,_ Tsuna thought, but there was something bothering him so he decide to ask, "If I'm your mom then who's your dad?"

  
"That's a no-no to talk about," Giotto said.

  
"Why?" Tsuna asked.

  
"Because Mama always feels sad when he thinks about him," Xanxus answered.

  
"Oh," Tsuna said, "Do you know who he is?"

  
"We do 'cause Mama wants us to know where we come from and so we won't have secrets between us," Xanxus said.

  
Tsuna smiled, "I see."

  
Tsuna felt his hyper intuition go off telling him he had to go, "I'm going to leave soon and your real Mama is going to come back. But before I leave can I take a picture with you two?"

  
"Of course you can Mama," Giotto said happily.

  
Tsuna took out his phone while Xanxus and Giotto got in front of him. They sat on Tsuna's lap and Tsuna took the picture. Tsuna put his phone away and gave one last hug to the twins with a kiss on their foreheads before he went 'poof' with a bunch on pink smoke.

  
When the smoke cleared there was adult Tsuna. His eyes red like he was crying. When the twins saw this they went up to him to give him a hug.

  
"Are you okay Mama?" Giotto asked.

  
"Yeah Gio I'm fine," Tsuna answered with a smile.

  
"You sure?" Xanxus asked.

  
"I'm sure Xan. Come on let's go finish lunch." Tsuna said.

  
The twins nodded and went to the table with their mama.

 


	6. Omake of Chapter 5 Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the second second part of the omake from last week's chapter.

It was a nice peaceful day in all of Namimori. At the Sawada house, not so much.

  
"Hhiiiieee Reborn!" Tsuna shrieked as got kicked on the head by a now teen Reborn.

  
It's been two years since the Arcobaleno Battles and had their curse lifted. The Ex-Arcobaleno would get random growth spurts at random times. Right now Reborn and Verde are around thirteen while the rest of them were around ten to eleven.

  
"What was that for Reborn?" Tsuna asked as he rubbed his head.

  
"Shut up Dame-Tsuna," Reborn said hitting him in the head.

  
Tsuna was about to yell at Reborn when Lambo came in while being chased by I-pin.

  
"Lambo give it back!" I-pin yelled.

  
"Only if you can catch me!" he yelled back.

  
I-pin jumped and kicked Lambo straight in the face. He landed on the floor with a loud thump.

  
_Ouch. That's got to hurt_ , Tsuna thought.

  
And it did. Lambo instantly started to cry and started to look for his bazooka in his not as big afro. When Tsuna saw Lambo take it out he remembered that Giannini decided to upgrade the bazooka and knowing him something was bound to go wrong. He ran trying to stop Lambo from shooting when Reborn kicked it his way and ended up hitting him. 'Poof' was all they heard as pink smoke covered Tsuna.

  
As the smoke cleared they saw an adult Tsuna wearing jeans and a t-shirt that said 'World's Greatest Mom' on the front.

  
"Where am I?" he asked.

  
Tsuna was sure he was about to eat lunch with the rest of the kids. So, how did he end up in an unknown room?

  
"In your room Tsuna-nii," I-pin said.

  
Tsuna zoned in on the voice and what he saw shocked him. He saw a seven-year old I-pin and Lambo.

  
"Gaahh!" Tunsa yelled as he fell pointing at them. "Why are you guys seven! You should be at least seventeen since I left when you were twelve!"

  
Lambo and I-pin just looked at him confused while Reborn looked amused. _He's from a different world_ , he thought.

  
Suddenly the door slammed open, "Tsuna/Juudaime!"

  
Tsuna looked at the door and screamed again. _Why is everyone so young? First Lambo and I-pin, now Hayato and Takeshi. What's next?_ He wondered.

  
Reborn had enough so he decided to shoot at the ceiling and everyone turned to him. When Tsuna saw him he panicked. _No, why is he here? I can't face him_ , he thought.

  
Reborn mentally frowned when he read his mind.

  
"Gokudera, why are you and Yamamoto doing here?" Reborn asked.

  
"We came to tell you that the leader of the Varia is coming to visit Juudaime," Gokudera answered.

  
"But we heard a scream and someone fall. So we ran to the room thinking he already came." Yamamoto added.

  
"You," Reborn turned to Tsuna, who flinched, "To answer your question you're in a different world."  
.  
.  
.  
"What!" Tsuna yelled. "How is that even possible!"

  
"So I guess you don't know about the Mafia," Reborn said.

  
"Mafia!"

  
"I’ll take that as a no."

  
Before anyone else could say something the door slammed open again. It was Xanxus, the leader of the Varia, in all his glory next to him was his second-in-command, Squalo.

  
"Where's the trash?" Xanxus asked.

  
"Okay I believe you." Tsuna said as he stood his bangs covering his eyes.

  
"Oh, how come the sudden change?" Reborn asked.

  
Tsuna ignored him a walked straight to where Xanxus was.

  
"What do you want trash?" Xanxus asked.

  
The brunet lift his had up and cupped his hand on Xanxus' cheek, shocking everyone. When Tsuna met Xanxus' eyes he had a look of a loving and proud parent.

  
"You grew up to be a fine young man Xanxus," Tsuna whispered in a low voice.

  
Nobody heard want he said except Xanxus who had a shocked face. All Xanxus felt was the warmth and love of a mother. Which was weird since Tsuna was a man. When the brunet took his hand away Xanxus just stood frozen. After 30 seconds he unfroze a let out an angry yell and started cussing Tsuna out. Throughout the time Xanxus was yelling Tsuna stayed quiet. When Xanxus finished the brunet finally spoke. The temperature in the room dropped when Tsuna let out a sickly sweet smile. The people in the room shivered when they saw his smile (even Reborn and Xanxus).

  
"Are you done now?" he asked.

  
"Y-yes," Xanxus stuttered. He cursed himself mentally.

  
"Good. Now I don't care if you’re from _another world_ or not. Sawada Ieyoshi, you will not speak to your mother like that. _Is that clear?_ "

  
Everyone's mouth dropped to the floor when they heard what came out of Tsuna's mouth. They were all thinking, _Da faq did he just say?_

  
Reborn was the one to snap out of it first and asked, "What do you mean by mother?"

  
Tsuna frowned at Reborn. "It's just as I said. I'm his mom or at least in my world anyway."

  
"Nani!?" everyone but Xanxus and Reborn yelled.

  
"Um, how is that even possible?" Yamamoto asked.

  
"You mean men can't have children here?" Tsuna asked.

  
Everyone was shocked again but still shook their heads to say no.

  
"I see. Well from where I come from scientists have already came up for a way for same-sex couples to have children. See I even have the scar from the twins' birth," Tsuna said as he lifted up his shirt.

  
They all saw the scar. It was definitely from a C-section and not anything else.

  
"Wait did you said twins?" Gokudera asked. Tsuna nodded.

  
"So you have another one?"

  
Tsuna smiled brightly. "Yup, I had fraternal twins. Both boys."

  
"If you’re their mother, then who's their father?" Reborn asked.

  
Tsuna took out pictures of the twins showing them to everyone, ignoring Reborn's question. They were all shocked to find out that Xanxus' twin was Vongola Primo. No one said it out aloud but they all thought Xanxus was a cute kid. Reborn noticed that all of the photos had either the twins alone or with Tsuna, no one else and no hint to who the father was and it annoyed him.

  
"Who's their father?" he asked annoyed.

  
The brunet just ignored him and kept talking about the twins. A dark aura formed around Reborn. No one ignores him. **_No one_**. Everyone stopped when they felt his aura but Tsuna got back on track and pretended everything was fine. Reborn snapped.

  
"Everyone who isn't Tsuna get out." he said.

  
Everyone bolted not wanting to feel the wrath of the world's greatest hitman. Tsuna was about to leave when Reborn stopped him.

  
"Not you. Who's their father?" Reborn demanded. He got no reply.

  
"Damn it Tsuna!" Reborn punched the wall. "Tell me who is their father?!"

  
"No." Tsuna finally answered.

  
"What?"

  
"No."

  
"Why?!"

  
"Because."

  
"Don't get smart with me! Tell me why!"

  
"Because you're the least qualify to know! You're the only one that can't know!" Tsuna yelled in anger as he started to tear up.

  
"And why am I the only one that can't know!" Reborn yelled back getting angrier and angrier.

  
"You're the reason! You hurt me so much I almost broke! The only thing good that came from you were Xanxus and Giotto!"

  
That's when it hit Reborn. He was their father. Well in another world that is and his other-self did something to Tsuna for him to not even acknowledge him as the twins' father, to keep it a secret. Since he was sure his other self doesn't even know of the twins’ existence. He looked at Tsuna trying to wipe his tears away. There was silence between them. He was about to say something when Tsuna was covered in pink smoke. _Damn_ , Reborn thought.

  
As the smoke cleared he saw his student. The one he fell in love with after three years together. He didn't want to see him hurt like he saw the other Tsuna. He saw the pain in the other Tsuna's eyes and it was because of him. It killed him to see the one he loves like that.

  
"Reborn are you okay?" asked a worried Tsuna.

  
Suddenly he was hugged by Reborn. "I'm sorry Tsuna. I'm sorry."

  
"Reborn are you okay? Why are you apologizing?"

  
"It's my fault. I hurt you and let you had the twins alone."

  
Tsuna realized that Reborn was the father of the twins he met moments ago _. Something must have happened with my other self for him to act like this_ , he thought. He gave Reborn a reassuring hug.

  
"It's okay Reborn. It wasn't actually me who you hurt and it wasn't actually you who hurt me. It was our other world selves. We won't make their mistakes. I know you won't hurt me."

  
Reborn looked at the brunet and kissed him. "I love you Tsuna."

  
Tsuna blushed, never thinking that his feelings would be returned. He kissed him back. "I love you too Reborn."

  
After their kiss Tsuna asked, "Do you want to see the picture I took with the twins?"

  
"Sure." Reborn replied with a smile. They knew that they will always love each other no matter what happens in that other world.  



	7. I Won't Fall in Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a short chapter.

Tsuna groan at what he saw on his desk when he got to work. There was a big bouquet of flowers and tuna fish stuff animal.

  
"Wow Hibari-san is really serious about you, isn't he Tsuna-kun. That's the fifth one this week and it's only Tuesday," Kyoko stated when she walked into the teacher's room.

  
"You have no idea," Tsuna groaned, "This morning he sent every type and color of flower known to man to my house. It's filled with flowers! It's like a rainbow threw up in my house!"

  
_Poor Tsuna-kun_ , Kyoko thought.

  
It's been a month since Hibari declared to make Tsuna fall in love with him and he's been trying. He would take him out on dates (Tsuna would deny that they were dates. 'They're outings' he would say) or out with the kids. Hibari would even take care of the twins for Tsuna so he could have a day to himself. He'll send flowers, presents, or sweets (sometimes all three) to his house. Not that he complained much about the sweets since he has a big sweet-tooth. But ever since Hibari found out where Tsuna worked he has been sending stuff to his workplace too.  
Tsuna is a math teacher for second years at Namimori High School and he's loved by all: students, parents, and teachers. He's been working there since he came to Japan and instantly became everyone's favorite teacher on his first day.

  
Tsuna decided to put the flowers in a vase by the window and the tuna fish under the desk. He needed to finish some grading he couldn't do last night. Since he doesn't have a class first period he has time to do them. Tsuna finished fifteen minutes before the bell for the next class rang. He got ready for the rest of his classes that day.

  
When Tsuna went back to the Teacher's Room after his morning classes to get his lunch he saw one of those huge extravagant bento that just screamed expensive. Tsuna sighed loudly and went get it to share with his friends. Not even bothering to deal with it. He was too tried to. As he was walking to the lunchroom he met up with Chrome.

  
"Hello Tsuna-san." she greeted.

  
"Hey Chrome. How are you?"

  
"I'm fine." Then she saw Tsuna's bento. "Hibari-san?"

  
"Yeah," Tsuna sighed. "I was thinking of sharing it with everyone. It's too much food and I don't want it to go to waste."

  
"You should just accept Hibari-san already," Chrome said as they walked to the lunchroom.

  
"No. I won't fall in love. I'm perfectly fine being single. All I need is my sons and my friends," he said stubbornly.  
Chrome sighed at Tsuna's answer. Knowing that once he made up his mind it was hard for anyone or anything to change it.

  
"We just want you to be happy Tsuna," a new voice said.

  
Chrome and Tsuna turn around to find Hayato behind them. They both greeted him and the three of them walking towards the lunchroom again.

  
"But I am happy," Tsuna said.

  
"You're not truly happy. Tsuna, you are the only one of all of our friends that doesn't have a partner. I, no, we can see how lonely you get when it's just us without the kids."

 

The math teacher was about to say something before Hayato cut him off.

 

"Don't you dare deny it Tsuna; we see that look of longing for someone when we are with our partners or when you look sadly at other couples. You need someone to love. You've been pushing away everyone that wanted to go out with you for five years now. It's time for you to forget that person from your past and move on. Start a relationship with Hibari or find somebody else. You just need to find a new love, Tsuna. We're really worried about you."

  
"I'm glad you guys care about me so much at you worry for me but I'm fine. I don't need that kind of love to be happy. All I need is the love of my sons and my friends. I won't fall in love! That's my finally word. Come on let's go eat already."

  
Tsuna walked away to greet Kyoko and Hana sitting at the lunch table. Hayato and Chrome sighed at Tsuna's stubbornness as they walked over to the table with the others. Xanxus and Giotto need a father and right now Hibari is the perfect choice. They all know that Tsuna can't say no to his sons, especially Giotto. They could only hope that the twins could change his mind.  



	8. I want the Skylark as my Papa!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone here's the next chapter. Sorry it took so long. Thank you to everyone who bookmarked, subscribed, commented and left a kudos on this fic. I'll try to get the next chapter up soon.
> 
> Please read and enjoy!

Giotto was sitting at his group's table drawing when his brother came up to him.

"What are you drawing Gio?" Xanxus asked.

"I'm drawing Mama, Papa, Xan-nii, Al-kun, Ena-chan, and me," the blonde replied.

"Papa? Gio you know we don't have a 'Papa' right?"

"Not that person he's so far way. I'm talking 'bout Al-kun and Ena-chan's papa."

Xanxus sighed. "Gio, why are you calling Hibari-san Papa? He's not our papa."

Giotto pouted. "Yes he is."

"No he isn't. He's Alaude's and Elena's, not ours."

"But he acts like one."

"That's 'cause he is one! He's Alaude's and Elena's papa. There are only two ways for Hibari-san to be our papa. The first is that we have his blood running through us and the second is that Hibari-san marries Mama. You know that the first can't be true. We know who our real 'Papa' is."

"Then Hibari-san can marry Mama and he will be our papa!" Giotto shouted happily.

Xanxus sighed again. "I don't think Mama would want to marry Hibari-san."

The blonde deflated a little. "Why?"

"I don't think Mama likes Hibari-san to marry him."

"But he has to. Mama smiles more when he is with him and he isn't sad that much when he thinks of that person that is far away. I want Hibari-san as our papa and I know you want him as our papa too."

"It's not what we want. It's what Mama wants," Xanxus said sadly. Then something caught the raven's eye.

"Hey Gio what's that under the picture your drawing?"

Giotto saw what his brother was talking about. He blushed then tried to hide it from his view. "N-nothing."

"If it's nothing why are you hiding it? You're red too," Xanxus questioned.

"I-it's just not done. Yeah, it's not done."

"Uh-huh," Then the raven thought of something. "Gio look over there it's Alaude."

"Really!" Giotto turned around see if his Al-kun was there.

The moment the blonde turned around his brother got what was under the drawing. He laughed a little when he saw what was on the paper. When Giotto turned back around he was pouting."You tricked me."

"It was your fault for actually falling for it. And for not letting he see what you were hiding." Xanxus said showing his brother what he 'found'.

The blonde eyes widen and he tried to get what the raven had in his hand. "No it wasn't! And give it back!"

"You know that if Mama does marry Hibari-san then Alaude will be our brother."

Giotto blushed. "Shut up! We're not related so it doesn't matter! I can marry Al-kun!"

* * *

After school the twins were picked up by Kusakabe and they went to pick up Alaude and Elena from their school. When they got to the Hibari siblings' school, Giotto tackled Alaude right as he got out of the school building.

"Al-kun!"

"Hey Gio," Alaude greeted him as he tried not to fall from Giotto's hug.

"Hey Alaude, Ena," Xanxus greeted them as he walked over to them with Kusakabe.

"Xan-nii!" Elena shouted as she ran to hug her brother.

"Hey Ena," he said as he hugged her back.

"Alaude-san, Elena-san, Ieyoshi-san and Ieyasu-san it's time go," Kusakabe said.

"Mou, I thought that we told you to call us Giotto and Xanxus," Giotto pouted.

"I'm sorry I forgot. I'll remember next time."

"You've been saying that for the past month and you still haven't," Xanxus stated.

Kusakabe blushed. "J-just get in the car so I can take you home please."

Xanxus and Alaude smirked while Elena and Giotto giggled at Kusakabe as they got in the car.

* * *

The Sawada Family was having a peaceful dinner when...

"Why doesn't Mama marry Hibari-san so he can be our papa?" Giotto asked.

Tsuna choked on his food while Xanxus spit out his juice.

"What did say Gio?" the brunet asked after he calmed down.

"Why Mama doesn't marry Hibari-san?" Giotto tilted his head.

Tsuna blushed a little thinking about marrying Hibari. "And why do you want me to marry him?"

"So Mama can be happy and we can have a papa!" the blonde shouted happily.

"Giotto I'm not going to marry Hibari-san," his mother said firmly.

"But, whhyyy?"

"Because I don't like Hibari-san to marry him."

"Liar! Mama's a liar!"

"Giotto!"

"If Mama didn't like Hibari-san then Mama wouldn't have turned red every time you're with Hibari-san! Or that Mama is more happy with Hibari-san! Or that Mama isn't sad that much and doesn't cry that much because of the man that is so far away!"

"Gio is right Mama," Xanxus finally said.

Tsuna was shocked at what his sons said to him. He didn't noticed that his sons knew that he would be sad or cried whenever he would remember Reborn. Now that his sons pointed it out he doesn't even remember the last time he thought about Reborn. Let alone be sad or cried because of him. Was it because of Hibari? Did he really unconsciously fell for Hibari? Is he really so much in love with him that he forgot all about Reborn? Something that he thought would never happen. Even if he did, he doesn't want to love again. Love only brings pain. He doesn't want pain.

Tsuna looked straight at his sons, mainly at his youngest, making up his mind. "I'm sorry Giotto but I don't like Hibari-san and won't be marrying him either."

"But-"

"No buts. My word is final, understand?"

The blonde looked like he wanted to protest but didn't. "Hai Mama."

Xanxus just looked at them both. He knows that his mom actually likes Hibari-san, but he also knows that he's stubborn.

_What did Uncle Hayato call him?_ He thought,  _Oh he said he was a bull, stubborn like a bull. That's it._

The raven sighed. He wished for his mom to be happy. But that won't happen if his mom doesn't admit his feelings for Hibari-san. He saw that look in his brother's eye. Giotto wasn't giving up. He'll find way to get their mom and Hibari-san to marry. And as his older brother he'll help twins looked at each other and nodded _. Sorry Mama, but this is war. We'll get you to admit you like Hibari-san and marry him._

**Author's Note:**

> Decided to post the second fic I wrote here. Been wanting to for a while now. This is the revised version of the fic I have on Fanfiction.net. I'll post a new chapter every Wednesday.


End file.
